A Pink Ranger Talk
by glitterstar7
Summary: Kimberly Hart comes back to Angel Grove to visit her old friend (and fellow pink ranger) Kat Hillard. She gets some much needed advice and girl talk. Set shortly after the end of Dino Thunder.
1. Chapter 1

Kimberly Ann Hart hadn't been home to Angel Grove in years. In fact, she hadn't been home since the Turbo incident where she had been turned evil and almost succeeded in destroying her friends on the Power Ranger team.

That whole incident scared Kim to death, especially since she nearly killed Kat and had so callously encouraged Jason to destroy Tommy. Luckily Tommy and Kat, and the rest of the Turbo rangers didn't hold it against her and Jason. They knew that the evil spell was just too powerful. Kim was shocked that she singled out Kat; the spell enhanced the evilest aspects of her personality and she probably went after Kat because Kat was her replacement… both as a ranger and as Tommy's girlfriend.

Kim thought that after giving up her powers that she would no longer be a target. She hated Divatox for kidnapping her and Jason. She still felt disappointed in herself for letting that evil spell take her over… she now understood how Tommy felt after the whole evil Green Ranger saga. It also stirred up emotions seeing Tommy again after so many years.

After sending Tommy that breakup letter, Kim instantly regretted it. Tommy was nothing but a perfect boyfriend to her. He was kind, loyal, and fiercely protective of her and all their friends. Kim knew she would always consider Tommy her first love, but things changed after she moved to Florida. She was too busy with her new school and gymnastics training, while Tommy was still in California and still an active ranger. The distance apart did nothing to help the relationship; Kim also got a little jealous as she heard news from their friends that Kat became good friends with Tommy during her absence.

Kim allowed herself to get charmed by one of the guys on her gymnastic team; Mark made her believe that he cared about her, and convinced her to take a chance on him. Leading her to write that disastrous breakup letter. Kim felt like a fool when two months later, she caught Mark cheating on her with Jackie, her so-called best friend on the team. She broke up with Mark on the spot and ended her friendship with Jackie. Kim felt like such an idiot for breaking up with Tommy for that scumbag; Tommy would have never cheated on her.

Kim knew she deserved every single angry phone call she received from her friends. She didn't have the heart to tell them that they were right. She dumped Tommy for a guy that wasn't worth her time. So, Kim distanced herself from her friends… she threw herself into her training and she did very well in the Pan Global games.

She ran into Jason after his latest ranger stint. Kim was thrilled to see Jason, as she hadn't seen him since he went off to the Peace Conference. They visited for a long time, and Kim was just happy to catch up with her "big brother". Jason mentioned that the Ranger team was doing well, but it was awkward when Jason mentioned Tommy. She felt hurt when Jason told her that Tommy was devastated by the breakup. Jason mentioned how disappointed he was in her that she broke up with Tommy in a letter. Jason gave her a stern talk that Tommy deserved better than a break-up letter. Jason had to mention Tommy went through hell and back to save her life more than once… and that Tommy wouldn't have done that if he hadn't been in love with her. Kim felt awful; she knew she should have just talked to Tommy. Maybe if she had, things would have been different. Kim vowed that if she ever saw Tommy again, she would apologize. They needed closure; Kim just never expected to see Tommy again so soon.

Jason invited Kim to go scuba-diving, as his way of apologizing for being so hard on her. Kim had laughed, saying she wasn't angry with Jason. She really had needed his brotherly talk, but she quickly agreed to the trip. Jason had promised to take her diving years ago, and she felt it would be fun to spend more time together. Then Divatox kidnapped them in the middle of the ocean.

Kim felt like a dark cloud had been lifted from her once the spell had been removed. She still couldn't believe what she had done… she also couldn't forget the look in Tommy's eyes when he had removed his helmet in a vain effort to break the spell. On the way home, Kim wondered if Tommy still had feelings for her. She planned on talking to him after the Karate tournament.

Kim was very proud of Jason, Tommy and Adam when they won the tournament. Their prize money was going to do a lot of good for the orphanage; it would have been nice to see Rocky again, but she understood that he was still recovering from his injury. After hugging Jason, she decided to find Tommy and talk to him. She eventually found Tommy, but he wasn't alone. Tommy was with Kat, and Kim had found them in a middle of a hug.

It felt a like a huge blow to her heart seeing Tommy with Kat. Kim had heard from Jason about Tommy and Kat's new relationship, but was not prepared for seeing Tommy with someone else. She was a little jealous of Kat now… it was hard to believe that once upon a time Kim was the girl in Tommy's arms, and an evil Kat was the jealous one.

Kim was on the verge of tears, and quickly turned away so she wouldn't be seen by the happy couple. Kim quietly slipped into the crowd to find Jason, and said her goodbyes. Jason saw his little sister looked upset, and figured it had to be because of Tommy. Jason tried to convince Kim to talk to Tommy; in his opinion those two really needed to talk. A stubborn Kim told Jason she couldn't destroy Tommy's happiness with Kat… she had already broken his heart once and didn't want to cause trouble in his relationship. Jason told Kim that Kat would understand… in fact Kat secretly talked to him on the trip home and said she really wanted Tommy and Kim to talk. Kat saw that Tommy was torn seeing Kim again and could see that a part of him still deeply cared about Kim. Kim sighed and said this was her burden to bear, and returned to Florida without talking to Tommy.

Years passed… Kim continued her gymnastics career and graduated from high school. She got a scholarship and headed off to college. She graduated with honors, with a degree in history and kinesiology. Kim had gotten several offers to teach and coach at several schools, eventually settling down in Los Angeles.

During her college days, she kept in touch with Jason and Trini… and was happy for them when they got engaged. She was surprised when she heard that Aisha had left right before the team got their Zeo powers but was more than thrilled when Aisha decided to come back to modern times. Once Aisha returned, Aisha and Rocky officially became a couple. Kim found out about Aisha and Rocky when she was invited to Aisha's birthday party in Stone Canyon. A lot of former rangers had shown up to the party…. Jason, Trini, Rocky, Adam, and even Tanya. Kim was surprised when Kat showed up to the party without Tommy… Kat said Tommy was busy at college and was working on his doctorate, but Kim could sense something else was going on. Jason was a bit nervous seeing Kim talking with Kat, but relaxed once he saw the two gradually warm up to each other. By the end of the party, Kat and Kim were talking like old friends and the two former pink rangers exchanged phone numbers.

It wasn't too long after that Kat called Kim crying… Kat and Tommy had decided to end their relationship since they hardly got to see each other. Kat said the phone call was brutal… Tommy was upset, but surprisingly okay. Kim was sympathetic, and she understood where Kat was coming from. Kat said it was hard being in a long-distance relationship with Tommy, and they had tried to make things work but it was just too much. Kat said though she had no regrets about the relationship, and sincerely hoped that Tommy would find happiness one day. Kim admired Kat for this… Kat certainly was handling her breakup with Tommy a whole lot better than she did.

Kim's life had settled down now, and she was enjoying being the gymnastics coach/history teacher at the high school she was working at. She had patched up her friendships with the other former rangers and did her best to keep in touch with her friends. She mainly kept in touch with Jason and Trini, but she would still call Aisha and Rocky all the time. She would occasionally call Adam and Tonya, but that was because they were always so busy with their jobs. To her surprise, Kim became great friends with Kat… Trini laughed about that, and said it was about time. Trini knew the two former pinks were very similar (and stubborn) and was happy that those two finally became friends.

Kim had a harder time keeping in touch with Billy, but that was because Billy was still living on Aquaitar. Billy would come to the occasional ranger reunion, so Kim would get to visit with him there. Out of everyone, Tommy was the only former ranger that Kim didn't stay in touch with. Of course, she would hear from Kat and the others on how he was doing, but she was still scared to contact him.

Kim had got home from work the other day, when her cell phone went off. She immediately recognized the ringtone as Kat's, so she happily answered the call. Kim happily answered and said, "Hey, Kat… it's been a while. How are you?" She heard a soft chuckle as Kat's distinct Australian voice came over the line and said, "I know, but I've been busy since I've moved back to Angel Grove. I needed to gossip with one of my oldest friends."

Kim laughed and said, "Sure. So, you finally moved back to Angel Grove… how is it? Still the same?" Kat said, "Pretty much, but I missed it. Don't get me wrong… Australia was my first home, but Angel Grove gave me a sense of belonging." Kim said, "But you were living in London… that must have been exciting." Kat said, "Oh, I loved it in London… I've had a successful career in dance, but I'm ready to slow down a bit. I'm actually planning on starting my own ballet studio here in Angel Grove."

Kim smiled and said, "That's wonderful! I'm sure it's going to be great." Kat then said, "Kim, actually I was wondering if you'd be able to come visit me. I haven't seen you in a while, and I'd love to have the chance to talk to you in person… without all the other rangers around. Just so we can catch up and everything… I also wanted to tell you about some news that I heard about Tommy."

Kim could sense that Kat was a little uncomfortable, but in truth she needed some interaction with old friends. She had been so busy, and luckily school was just about to end for the summer, so she didn't have any competitions lined up. Kim said, "Actually Kat… I would love that. I'm pretty much done for the semester, and I've been meaning to make a trip. I also haven't seen Jason and Trini in a while, but I'll wait till after we visit before I go and see them." She could hear the excitement in Kat's voice as she said, "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay with coming to visit me! I was nervous that you were going to say no." Kim laughed and said, "You thought I was going to say no because of Tommy… I'll be fine, as long as I don't run into him." Kat chuckled at that and said, "Kim… Tommy hasn't been back to Angel Grove in years. His parents still live here, but he doesn't visit as often as he used to. In fact, he's living in Reefside, and working as a high school science teacher."

Kim was surprised and said, "Wow… I can't believe Tommy is a teacher. Do you still talk to him often?" Kat said, "Tommy may be my ex-boyfriend, but we are still friends. I hate the fact that you and Tommy lost your friendship. You two were so close once upon a time."

Kim sighed and said, "I know… it's just complicated." Kat said, "Let's save this for our visit… will you be able to come to Angel Grove anytime soon?" Kim said, "I can come over next Saturday… just let me know where you want to meet up." Kat said, "Perfect… we can meet in the park, so we don't have to worry about people overhearing us. Kim… I really am looking forward to seeing you." Kim smiled and said, "Thanks, Kat. I'll talk to you soon." Kat said her goodbyes and hung up… Kim was happy that she talked to Kat, but she was wondering what she got herself into by agreeing to visit Kat in Angel Grove.

 ** _Okay, this is my first Power Ranger story. I was a huge fan of Kimberly as the pink ranger when I was a kid, and was so sad when she left the show. Kat eventually grew on me, but it took me a while to accept her. This is just a little idea that popped in my head, and I always felt Kim and Kat could have been good friends. Working on the second part, and hopefully will update soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Before she knew it, it was Saturday. Kim packed a small suitcase as she planned to stay overnight at Kat's new house. She would be leaving Angel Grove on Sunday night… she called Jason and Trini and planned on having dinner with them before returning home. Kim was somewhat nervous, but excited to visit home. She may have moved away when she was a teenager, but Kim would always consider Angel Grove home.

It was mid-afternoon when Kim drove past the old Juice Bar… it brought back memories. The Juice Bar was still standing and full of customers, but Kim noticed it had gone through a remodel. Kim was just glad the old place was still there… she planned on convincing Kat on getting a smoothie after they left the park. Angel Grove really hadn't changed much over the years, and Kim made her way to the park.

Kim parked her car, and she headed towards the gazebo that was nearby the pond. She sat down at a table inside the gazebo to wait for Kat. The day was beautiful, so Kim was content on just enjoying the view while she waited for Kat to arrive.

Kim had a lot of fond memories of the park… her and the other rangers loved to hang out at the park on those quiet days when they didn't have to battle Rita and Zedd's monsters. It was also where she and Tommy had their first kiss… leading her to release a heavy sigh when she thought about him. All these years, and Tommy still had an affect on her. She was awfully curious on how he turned out… Tommy was very attractive in high school, and she was certain he hadn't changed much over the years. She heard Tommy cut his hair… Kat said it was a very different look on him, but that it looked good on him. Kim was so lost in her thoughts and was completely surprised when she was engulfed in a huge hug from behind.

Kim turned around to see a very excited Katherine Hillard… Kim couldn't believe she had let herself get so distracted that she completely missed her friend's arrival. Kat was laughing and said, "Sorry if I surprised you Kim… it's so good to see you!"

Kim returned the hug and said, "It's great to see you too Kat. Sorry that I wasn't paying attention… I let myself get lost in my thoughts." Kat said, "I figured… the park is a great place to think. I would always come here whenever I had a bad day at school or after a hard battle."

Kim said, "Same here… I started thinking about the old days. I have a lot of good memories here with the team, and with Tommy."

Kat said, "I do too. I'll always be grateful that you chose me to be your successor Kim… especially after everything I did to you while under Rita's spell." Kim said, "Kat, you helped the team save my life and gave me the courage not to give up on my dreams. I never would have gone to Florida if you hadn't talked to me."

Kat said, "It was the least I could do… I didn't want you to give up on something you loved." Kim smiled and said, "After our little talk, I knew I found a worthy replacement for me on the team. You did me proud as a fellow pink… hell you lasted through several ranger powers before retiring… Ninja, Zeo, and Turbo!"

Kat laughed and said, "Kim… you have no idea how well respected you are in the ranger community. You are the first pink ranger, and the longest serving female ranger. Tommy is your equal as the longest serving male ranger… I still can't believe he went through several colors in his career! Green, White, Red, and now he recently added Black to his ranger colors."

Kim was shocked and said, "Tommy went back into ranger service?! When did this happen?" Kat smiled and said, "Remember when I said Tommy is now living in Reefside?"

Kim had to think about the most recent ranger team… she finally recalled that the latest team was the Dino Thunder Rangers and that they protected Reefside. Kim said in shock, "Oh, my god. You mean to tell me Tommy was on the Dino Thunder Team?"

Kat let out a huge laugh and said, "Yup… Tommy was their mentor at first. He helped find the gems that gave the team their powers… their bad guy was a creepy, yet intelligent monster named Mesogog and was after the gems, so he could send the world back to the dinosaur days. Tommy was content to mentor the kids, but eventually he found his own gem."

Kim said, "Idiot… he always was a magnet for trouble. I thought the Black Dino Thunder Ranger's fighting style looked familiar. Didn't that team recently lose their powers in their final battle?"

Kat said, "Yes… the whole team sacrificed their powers to stop Mesogog. Tommy's sort of relieved to back in retirement… he's enjoying just being a normal teacher while the kids are preparing to head off to college."

Kim said, "Hopefully Tommy will stay retired for good… god, I can't believe that he willingly went back into that life. I can't blame him though… he's literally the embodiment of our saying 'once a ranger, always a ranger'."

Kat said, "Very true… I know I'd become a ranger again. But only if it was necessary. I'm glad I retired when I did… I wouldn't have been able to juggle ranger duties with college." Kim said, "I agree. But sometimes life has a funny way of always dragging us back into that world."

Kat quickly realized what Kim was referring to and said, "You're referring to the Island… when Divatox kidnapped you and Jason."

Kim sighed and said, "Yes… it was supposed to be a fun day. I hadn't seen Jason in forever; we ran into each other and had a much needed, but very long talk. He wanted to take me diving… he felt that he was harsh on me during our talk and wanted to make it up to me."

Kat said, "Kim, it wasn't your fault what happened. If you want to blame someone… blame Divatox. She was the one who kidnapped you and Jason, and the one who lowered you into the pit. You were under an evil spell… you couldn't control your actions."

Kim said, "I should have fought harder. It showed me that I do have a dark side… I still can't believe that I went after you, and that I let Jason attack Tommy."

Kat quickly shushed Kim and said, "Kim… stop blaming yourself. I never blamed you for attacking me, and Tommy was so hell-bent on bringing you back, that we nearly lost you and Jason because he let his emotions get in the way. Come on, Kim… Tommy went so far to remove his helmet in the hopes you would remember him."

Kim said, "I know… I saw that look in his eyes. He wanted to protect you." Kat let out a small laugh and said, "Tommy didn't take off his helmet just to protect me… I recognized that look in his eyes. It was a look I had only seen whenever he was with you."

Kim had her suspicions years ago, but was still shocked as she said, "No… there's no way that Tommy still had feelings for me." Kat gave her old friend a look and said, "Kim, even though I was dating Tommy at the time, I could tell he never completely got over you. Tommy and I were happy, but our relationship was nothing like the relationship Tommy had with you. You were Tommy's first love. The man probably still loves you to this day… he's dated, but never has gotten serious enough to get married."

Kim was surprised hearing that revelation from Kat… she thought by now Tommy would have been married, and with children of his own. Kat could see the surprise on Kim's face and said, "Tommy was very heartbroken when you broke up with him. He was absolutely devastated, but to my surprise he never said one negative thing about you. In fact, he was angry with everyone when he found out about the angry phone calls to you. He told us to leave you alone, and that he didn't want the breakup to affect our friendships with you. Of course, I was still mad at you."

Kim laughed and said, "You were the last one to read me the riot act. I believe you called me a two-timing slut who didn't deserve Tommy or the power." Kat returned the laugh and said, "And you called me, and I quote "an opportunistic bitch who was thrilled at the chance to get her hooks in Tommy now that he was single." I was hurt when you said that… I still had feelings for him, but I never made a move until he was fully ready for another relationship." Kim said, "I know that now, Kat… we were both angry, and I shouldn't have said that. You have no idea how much I appreciate that you were there for him as a friend during that time."

Kat was awfully curious and said, "I have to ask… what lead to you breaking up with Tommy? Was there really another guy?" Kim sighed and said, "It was the distance that drove us apart… honestly Kat, I don't know how you and Tommy managed a long-distance relationship for several years before breaking up. I loved him… but it was hard just hearing his voice on the phone and not being able to be together. I missed being a ranger and was a little envious every time Tommy would call to tell me the latest news from home. I got a little jealous when I heard how well you were doing on the team, and how your friendship with him was blossoming. I nearly came back home… I called Tommy in tears one day, but he managed to calm me down and convinced me to continue with my training."

Kat's heart really went out to Kim as she continued her story, "I couldn't believe how homesick I was, but Tommy's kind words helped me to focus. I started to do better in my training and started to make friends with the girls on the team. That's when I met Mark."

Kat said, "Let me guess… Mark was the other guy." Kim chuckled and said, "Yes, and my greatest mistake. He was a huge flirt, and the girls warned me about his reputation. He was persistent, and he managed to charm me and convince me to take a chance on him."

Kat said, "Leading you to write that disastrous letter." Kim said, "I should have never done that… I should have called and talked things out with Tommy. I was scared and took the coward's way out ending my relationship with Tommy that way."

Kat said, "Tommy almost teleported to Florida to talk to you. He quickly changed his mind… he was too hurt and was in no state to see you in person."

Kim said, "I wish he would have… maybe seeing him fight for me would have prevented me so much heartache and regret."

Kat said, "So what happened between you and Mark?" Kim said, "Mark and I dated for two months; for that short time, I tried to convince myself that I made the right decision. Mark was good to me, but I always felt something was off in our relationship. It wasn't what I had with Tommy… and I seriously started regretting leaving Tommy for Mark. I caught him cheating with my so-called best friend on the team… I dumped Mark and ended my friendship with Jackie."

Kat quickly came to a huge realization and said, "That means my angry call to you happened around the time you and Mark broke up." Kim gave a sly grin and said, "Actually Kat, I broke up with Mark on the very day you called me. Didn't you wonder why I was so angry?" Kat said, "I wondered, but I assumed you were angry at me for defending Tommy and for insulting you."

Kim said, "I was more furious at myself than with you. It was just too easy to take out my anger out on you since you were already furious with me. I am truly sorry for that." Kat just chuckled and said, "You don't have to apologize Kim… I shouldn't have provoked you." Kim said, "If you must know… I pretty much chewed out everyone on the team. Jason was the only one who I talked to in a civil manner… he wanted to know what went wrong, but I quickly told him I didn't want to argue with him. I hung up on him, and we didn't talk for a long time."

Kat said, "I figured that you would eventually confide in Jason… that man loves you like you are his sister. If he hadn't married Trini, I could picture you and Jason together as a couple."

Kim let out a huge laugh and said, "No way… Jason and I wouldn't work as a couple. I do love him… he's the brother that I never had, and he's always been there for me. But Jason has been in love with Trini for years… he was meant to be with her."

Kat said, "Yes… I agree with you on that. No one can deny that Jason and Trini are in love with each other. Trini's been a little pushy with me about settling down one day. I told her that I'll get married when I find the right guy." Kim just chuckled and said, "Well, at least I know I'm not the only on Trini has been pushing marriage on. I told her that too, and she just laughed in my face."

Kat said, "Let me guess… Trini teased you about Tommy. She does that to me all the time, but she knows Tommy and I will only be friends." Kim said, "Yup… Trini always teases me that Tommy was my first serious love. She's right though… I haven't had a serious relationship since Tommy. Hard to believe we were together almost three years."

Kat could see how heartbroken Kim looked and realized Kim most likely still had feelings for Tommy. Kat decided to find out more and said, "Kim, be honest with me… do you still have feelings for Tommy?" Kim sighed and said, "It's complicated. And honestly, I'm scared to see him in person… I'm afraid he doesn't want anything to do with me."

Kat said, "Kim, that man asks me all the time about you. He wishes that you would talk to him… he admitted that he misses your friendship." Kat then pulled out her phone and a small notepad from her purse and proceeded to write down Tommy's contact information. Kat handed Kim the number and said, "I'm not going to force you to call him, but I really think that you should. I think that Tommy would be thrilled to hear from his "beautiful" after so many years."

Hearing the old nickname that Tommy called her caused a brilliant shade of pink to color Kim's cheeks. Kim said, "I still can't believe you remembered Tommy's old nickname for me." Kat laughed and said, "I remembered Jason and Rocky used to tease Tommy all the time about that. In fact, Tommy and I never had nicknames for each other… despite the fact we dated for several years."

Kim could see a sense of sadness fall on Kat's face… Kim sensed that even though Kat had been in love with Tommy, the poor girl must have felt she was competing for Tommy's heart during their entire relationship. Kim said, "I never knew that… I always thought that you and Tommy had always been this great "happy" couple. You loved him… didn't you?"

Kat said, "I did… our relationship wasn't perfect, but I did love him. We just grew apart after we retired from ranger service and headed off to college. We tried to make our relationship work, but it just wasn't meant to be. Tommy and I are better off as friends than we ever were as a couple."

Kim said, "I'm glad that you and Tommy were able to stay friends. You know I was going to talk to him after the tournament."

Kat said, "You were? Tommy told me he saw you take off after the tournament. He saw you hug Jason goodbye, and he tried to follow you. But you quickly disappeared into the crowd, and by the time he got outside of the gym you were gone. He was disappointed… he really wanted to talk to you."

Kim said, "I did too. I went looking for Tommy after I went to congratulate Jason… but then I saw him with you. I saw you two in a middle of a hug… you have no idea how much that hurt."

Kat remembered that moment… she was so proud of Tommy, but she was scared that he was going to break up with her. That hug meant a lot to her; it made her feel that Tommy did care about her and their relationship. That gave her the reassurance that Tommy was committed to her, and the courage to let Tommy go and talk to Kim. She was just as disappointed as Tommy was when she learned that Kim had taken off again… but she never figured that Kim had taken off because she was hurt seeing her and Tommy together.

Kat gently hugged her friend and said, "Oh, Kim… I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how hurt you must have been." Kim sighed and said, "It was a huge blow to my heart seeing the man that I loved and stupidly let go with someone else. But I was also kind of glad that Tommy found some happiness… especially after the way I had treated him. I couldn't ruin that for him, so I took myself out of the picture."

Kat said, "Kim, I really wish you would have talked to him that day. You and Tommy needed closure; in fact, I think you still do." Kat then noticed that the sun was beginning to set and said, "Wow… girl. It's getting late… how about we continue this conversation at my house over pizza and some wine?"

Kim looked up in surprise and said, "Wow… time flies when you're having fun. Pizza sounds great…. I'm starving." Kat laughed, and the two headed over to their cars. Kat learned a lot in the past few hours of talking to Kim… she hoped she could help Kim overcome her fears about contacting Tommy. Kat hoped by the end of this visit, Kim would finally feel better about herself and get the courage to talk to Tommy.

 ** _Finally got this part of the story to my liking... figured that the girls would have a lot to talk about and I plan to add more to the conversation in the next part!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The girls made their way to Kat's house… a modest little house in one of Angel Grove's quieter neighborhoods. Kim was impressed… Kat managed to find herself a nice home that was warm and welcoming. Kat had decorated it very nicely, but Kim could see the subtle shades of pink scattered throughout the place. Kim laughed to herself… she had her apartment back in Los Angeles decorated in a similar way. It must be a ranger thing since she noticed that all the rangers got pretty attached to the colors they've worn. Kim could say that pink had stayed her signature color since her ranger days, and it appeared to be the same for Kat as well.

Kim said, "I see pink is still your signature color as well!" Kat laughed and said, "Yup… can't seem to stay away from it. Makes me glad that I didn't change colors…. you never got to see all the wardrobe changes when the team got our Zeo powers. It was a shock seeing Rocky in blue, Adam in green, and then Tommy wearing red! I actually liked Tommy in white… but red wasn't a bad color on him."

Kim blushed as she said, "I actually preferred Tommy in green. But I grew to love in him in white… he always would complain that his clothes got so dirty after fighting with putties!"

The girls laughed about that and began to reminisce about the good old days. As the girls ate their pizza and looked at old photos, Kim was happy that she agreed to come visit Kat. Kim needed this… she hadn't had one-on-one time with any of her girlfriends lately. She hadn't even had time to visit Trini, who she considered a sister! She knew that life gets in the way sometimes, but that didn't stop her from feeling a little guilty that she hadn't kept up with her friendships recently.

Kim laughed when Kat pulled out the old ranger photos… she was thrilled that Kat had a copy of the original photo with her, Tommy, Jason, Zach, Billy, and Trini. Kat even had the photo when Adam, Rocky, and Aisha joined the team.

Kim said, "How did you find these? I thought these old photos were lost forever!" Kat smiled and said, "I figured you would like these. You can keep those… those are copies I made. I got these from Tommy… he had a bunch of old pictures in his files, so he sent tons of copies to everyone."

Kim smiled and said, "That was nice of him… but I bet the reason why he still had them was because he was such a pack rat! Some things never change… tell me at least his swiss-cheese memory has gotten better." Kat laughed and said, "Oh, yes… enough to get a doctorate in paleontology. He's known as Dr. Oliver to his students… the Dino Thunder kids refer to him as Dr. O though all the time."

Kim said, "Hard to believe that Tommy got a doctorate degree… good for him. I never expected that from him… Jason told me that he started racing cars during senior year so I kind of figured he would become a NASCAR driver."

Kat said, "I know… his parents were concerned on how obsessed he got with racing cars. I blame the Turbo powers… but then Tommy always liked cars. It was a miracle that Tommy got accepted into M.I.T, and that he did pass all his classes. Luckily Hayley helped tutor him when he needed it."

A twinge of jealousy crossed Kim's face, and Kat could see it, as she asked, "Oh, is Hayley someone special to Tommy? Like his girlfriend?" Kat laughed and teasingly said, "Someone's a little jealous… no, Hayley and Tommy are just good friends. Hayley runs a very successful Cyber café in Reefside, but she was also the tech support for the Dino Thunder Rangers. Tommy may have found the gems, but Hayley was the one who developed all the technology the team needed."

Kim laughed and said, "Oh, so Hayley is another Billy! That's so cool. Do you have any pictures of the Dino Thunder team?" Kat smiled and said, "I actually do… I made sure Tommy sent me one."

Kat handed Kim the photo, which was a traditional ranger photo of the team in their uniforms without their helmets on. Kim smiled as she saw the four teens huddled around Tommy and a redheaded woman, who she assumed was Hayley as she was the only one not in ranger uniform. Kim laughed and said, "Wow, the kids look so young. But they seem to be a close group." Kat said, "Oh, they are. They are still very close, despite that they don't have their powers anymore. The red is Conner McKnight, yellow is Kira Ford, blue is Ethan James, and the white is Trent Fernandez-Mercer. From what Tommy told me, the kids were excellent rangers, and they worked hard to protect their city."

Kim took a closer look at Tommy in the photo and said, "Wow… Tommy hasn't changed much over the years. He's still handsome as ever." Kat laughed, as she noticed that Kim couldn't keep her eyes off Tommy in the photo, and said, "Yup, the boy grew up good. He looks different with short hair, but it suits him."

Kim said, "It does look nice on him… he's even got some facial hair now! The years have definitely been kind to him." Kat then teasingly said "Translation… you still think he's hot!" Kim knew she was blushing so she playfully shoved Kat and said, "Shut up Kat!"

Kat kept laughing and said, "Girl, you are so blushing. If you're blushing over seeing Tommy in a photo… I can only imagine how you'd be seeing him again in person! Trini told me the story of how you were drooling over him when he first moved to town."

Kim's face went from pink to full blown red at that comment as she said, "I can't believe Trini told you that! But I was too chicken to talk to him… I didn't even talk to him until he came to my rescue at school. I think that was the moment I fell for him… he was so sweet and kind. It surprised me the next day how hostile he was… I was hurt. It shocked me that he was the evil green ranger. Tommy felt so bad afterwards… he felt that he didn't deserve to be on the team after everything he did. After what happened to me on the island… I totally get what Tommy went through."

Kat said, "We both can… I remember how guilty I felt when I broke through Rita's spell. I was the one who called the ambulance after your accident. When I saw that you were hurt… I felt so awful. I felt responsible because I was the one who had taken your power coin."

Kim said, "Kat, you weren't responsible for your actions. I never blamed you for stealing my coin… besides I think it was meant to be in your hands after I left the team." Kat said, "Thanks… it doesn't change what I did, but I'm glad you forgave me. I was proud to be your successor… being a ranger made me feel like I was doing something right to make up for my past misdeeds."

Kim said, "I guess I should thank Rita for her evil spells… I would have never met Tommy or you if it wasn't for her. Divatox can go to hell for throwing me in that pit… god I wish I had turned on her that day."

Kat laughed and said, "Girl, I thought I was scary when I was evil. You and Jason were downright terrifying with that superhuman strength and red eyes!"

Kim just rolled her eyes at Kat and said, "Don't remind me… I could have killed you and Tommy while I was under that spell."

Kat said, "Again, I never blamed you for what you did under that spell. I also I think I know why you targeted me first… you saw me as someone who took your place on the team and in Tommy's heart."

Kim sighed and said, "I hate to admit it, but I did. The spell let my anger and jealousy consume me… it was like the darkest part of my soul took over. It scared me… I've never thought that I could be that evil."

Kat said, "The spell probably didn't help the fact that you were still feeling regret and sadness over your breakup with Tommy. Kim, you are one of the strongest and kindest people I know. Everyone has a dark side… but you are a good person. Zordon would not have chosen you to be a ranger if he hadn't saw something worthwhile."

Kim said, "Thanks Kat… I needed that." Kat said, "If you ever have any doubts, you can always talk to me. Or you could even talk to Tommy… I'm sure he would be more than understanding. I think the only thing that's stopping you is your fear."

Kim said, "I think you're right. I've let my fears and insecurities rule my life for far too long… do you really think that Tommy would forgive me? That he would be happy to hear from me after all these years?"

Kat gave Kim a warm smile and said, "Honestly Kim… yes. I think Tommy would be happy to hear from you… you deserve the chance to clear the air with him. I think once you two finally talk… you will feel so much better."

Kim returned the smile and said, "Then I better plan on making a trip to Reefside soon… this is something I need to do in person." Kat squealed in delight and practically tackled Kim in a hug… Kim just laughed at that, but she had to admit she was excited about taking to Tommy again.

The next day Kim left Angel Grove feeling a whole lot better after talking to Kat. She even told Jason and Trini about her plan during their dinner, who were more than thrilled that she was planning on talking to Tommy again. Kim promised Kat that she would call Tommy first before making a trip to Reefside to see him. Kat was thrilled that Kim had taken her advice… she hoped that Tommy and Kim would be able to clear the air between them. She was even rooting for the possibility of the two getting back together one day. Kat laughed at that… she could only hope, but at least now Kim was open to talking to Tommy again.

 ** _Well, this was so much fun writing this short story... I am planning a sequel where Tommy and Kim finally get to talk! I'm getting ready for finals in a few weeks, but I will start writing the sequel soon. Thanks for reading! :)_**


End file.
